1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and, in particular, to managing text. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and computer program for modifying text in a document to correct a search result for the text.
2. Description of the Related Art
When writing a document, users enter information about topics into the document. The information entered by the users may be information learned while researching the topics. For example, information entered into the document for a particular topic may be information from a web page that includes information about the particular topic. In this example, when a reference to the web page is not provided in the document, the link between the particular topic in the document and the web page may not be known to some users of the document.
When reading about topics in a document, users oftentimes have a desire to search for additional information about the topics. For example, a user may use text in the document about a particular topic to form a search request for a search engine for the particular topic. When using a search engine, the text used in each search request determines each search result. A search request that has the wrong or insufficient text may result in some number of web pages in the search result that do not apply to the particular topic in the document.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method, apparatus, and computer program product that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above.